Inkjet printers may include a fluid ejection device, such as a printhead, to eject drops of marking material, such as ink, onto printable media, such as paper. For example, a printhead might eject drops of ink onto the paper while relative movement occurs between the printhead and the paper. In some examples, the drops of ink might be ejected in response to heating the ink, e.g., in examples involving thermal inkjet printheads. In some examples, a printhead might be formed using photoimaging techniques, such as photolithograpy techniques.